


Beautiful

by Hada



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hada/pseuds/Hada
Summary: "Well, I think you're beautiful." Lin huffed, like the words she just heard were some absurd blabbering. "In that case, you have more in common with my mother than I thought"Some Korralin fluff.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Korra, Lin Beifong/Korra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Everything belongs to the creators of The Legend of Korra and Nickelodeon.

"Well, I think you're beautiful." Lin huffed, like the words she just heard were some absurd blabbering.

"In that case, you have more in common with my mother than I thought"

"See? I'm not the only one that thinks you're…" A smirk was growing on the young woman's face, before she was interrupted.

"I meant you're blind. You are officially blind" Eyes rolling and head shaking, Lin shot an amused grin towards her companion.

"What?" So much for amusement. "You can't say I'm blind just because you don't like the truth. I mean, it's not my fault people are just so stupid they won't see what's right in front of them" The words tumbled out of her mouth in a frenzy, a heartfelt argument that softened the older woman's face.

"Look, I know you say this because you like me, and Spirits know what got into your head for that, but you can't deny the truth. I'm no beauty, much less at my age, and it doesn't really bother me; I've had years to come to terms with the fact that I'd never be on the cover of some magazine, not that I'd even like that, mind you." Her soft voice contrasted with the harsh judgement of her own appearance, and a small smile graced her features.

The girl raised a hand to Lin's face, touching softly her right cheek and stroked the cheekbone with her thumb, her voice almost breaking with feeling, "I don't know who convinced you you're no beauty, but clearly they were the blind ones. I know that perhaps you're not in a magazine, or you're not the image of some overpriced mobile, but you're so so much more than that. And I…Lin, you have to know, I l-lov…", a calloused finger stopped her lips from moving.

"Don't. Don't say something you might regret, I know how you think you feel, and I know you'll regret this someday. One day, you'll wake up and realize this is not what you want, I'm not what you want. You're so young, you have so much left to live, so many people left to meet, I'm just some passing fancy. And then you will regret saying those words, and I don't want you to avoid my gaze, because that would hurt even more". Lin's eyes were shining, and Korra had the impression tears would soon follow. She opened her mouth to make a retort, to tell the woman she wasn't right. Korra was sure of her love, as sure as she was the Avatar, she knew she loved this woman. She didn't care about her age, that didn't matter, she had been reincarnated in more than a thousand lifetimes and Lin made her feel so alive in this one.

The retort died in her lips, because she found a better way to convey her thoughts without being interrupted. Her other hand grasped Lin's left cheek and held her face in place, while her own lowered to her beloved's, she saw the tears start to fall, just as Korra's lips touched Lin's, she felt the tinniest of smiles and sweetly kissed the Chief of Police, pouring in that kiss all that she felt, all her love, her tenderness and care. When they finally broke the kiss, it was to gasp for air.

"I love you, Lin. And like it or not, you're stuck with me for the next hundred years or so . Deal with it."

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading some Korralin fanfics a some days ago and fell in love with it.
> 
> I also have a thing for age gaps, as is obvious in my other stories' pairing. It's not very good, but I hope you like it.  
> This story was first published on ff.net under the same name.


End file.
